Jasmine
by JoeyBear1424
Summary: Fili prided himself on being composed and proper. It was practically his art. He'd been groomed and raised all his life to be this way; prepared to be to become king when it was time. But this halfling made things nearly impossible. Fem!Bilbo Rated M for some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Fili prided himself on being composed and proper. It was practically his art. He'd been groomed and raised all his life to be this way; prepared to be to become king when it was time. But this halfling made things nearly impossible. When Fili had found out that their burglar was coming from the Shire, he'd been less than worried. He'd been sort of amused at the thought of a hobbit joining them on this quest. He'd never seen a hobbit before but had heard of them: gentle folk who loved the comforts of home; food, warm beds, not meant for quests or adventures. And it was proved to Fili when he and his brother entered the Shire. The hobbits who watched him and his brother enter into the Shire stared with wide, frightened eyes. Some of them scuttled away silently despite their large, furred feet. They were rather strange creatures, Fili would admit. No beards on any one of them except the tops of their large and bare feet. Their ears were pointed, much like elves. But he took it in stride; maintaining his smile and composure as they walked towards the round green door with the rune carved into it. It wasn't until the door was open and he saw the creature on the other side that Fili wanted to throw all composure; all properness; all the things he'd been taught out the window.

The creature before him, a halfling was no dwarrowdam. She was even better with the enormous bare feet, dusted with dark brown curls over the top. Disheveled brown curls barely hid pointed ears; and frazzled chocolate brown eyes stare at him and Kili with frustration. The large, ample bosom straining beneath the fabric of her patchy robe and the full curve of her hips so much unlike that of a dwarrowdam's. If Fili was asked how to describe the beardless, curvy halfling—he would use the word exotic. Because that's what she was. She was something new, something entirely unknown. He wanted to take her in his arms; run away from the others and shield her from their view. But he notes with disappointment that Dwalin and Balin have already arrived and Kili is quite enchanted by the hobbit's breasts.

"Did you see?" Kili asks in a breathless whisper; looking over his shoulder as the hobbit moves towards the door. "Her—Mahal, did you see them?" Fili does little to hide his smirk of satisfaction as Balin reaches out; smacking Kili over the back of his head.

"Your mother raised you better than that." Balin scolds; shaking his head. At the thought of his mother, Fili's chest clenches with guilt. She'd raised him better than to act like some dwarfling panting after another. If she could see him now, ogling the hobbit's luscious curves; the clear want on his face, she would surely tear his mustache braids out and beat him over the head. But it was so hard not to want as she reemerges in a dress; the tight bodice pushing her breasts up and out for view. Fili struggles to a growl as the others slow in their raiding of the pantry to ogle the hobbit themselves; oblivious to her begging for them to put her food back. No, Fili reminds himself. He's nothing if not a composed and proper dwarf. So with guilt still clenching his chest and want still clear on his face; Fili vows to maintain his ways of composure and properness.

* * *

The halfling, Bilba made it clear almost immediately, that maintaining his ways would not be easy. When she ran after them, pleading with them to wait, Fili turned in time to catch sight of her tripping of over her own skirts; breasts bouncing as she struggled to catch up. Remembering his promise, Fili gave the others all a glare as they stared admiringly at Bilba's chest. Some of them had the decency to look shame faced and guilty as they turned away; urging their ponies on. His brother is not among them; staring openly at the hobbit's chest every chance he gets. Fili felt some amount of sympathy for her. It was obvious she was not used to this sort of lifestyle. It was clear from the way she held the reins to the way she begged them to turn around for a handkerchief. So he attempted to make the transition a little smoother for her. When they stopped at night and he saw her shivering, he offered her his own blanket. Bilba had shaken her head and told him no at first.

"But won't you get cold?" She said, staring up at him with wide chocolate eyes. Fili's smile only widened as he shook his head.

"No, Bilba," He promised her as he gently put the blanket into her arms. "I will be fine. You however will not be and we can't have a frozen burglar." She hadn't said a word but given him a small nod and sheepish smile as she took the blanket. And that was all the thanks he needed.

It became a habit for them to sit together after that at breakfast and dinner. Sometimes they talked; of Fili's life in the Blue Mountains, stories of his childhood and on rare occasions his mother. Bilba was an attentive listener and knew just when to smile, frown or simply be quiet and nod. She told Fili of Bag End and how her father built it for her mother; the irritation she got from another hobbit called Lobelia and even about her Took side. Fili knew he was in trouble when Bilba started smiling at him more and more often. It was almost always a bashful, uncertain smile. And that made her all the more enticing. That she was so shy, so uncertain of herself. That she had no idea the effect she was having on him.

Fili spent many a nights in his bedroll; wondering how her supple breasts would feel beneath his calloused hands. He could only imagine the heat radiating off her—off of them. How she would smell compared to the dwarrowdam's he'd played with. Most of all though, he wondered what he would see in her eyes: lust, desire, and fear even. He could feel his self-control slipping through his fingers, his composure melting away. And as more days passed; the more dwarves he saw watching her with desire, the more Fili felt his own desire grow. By the time they reached Rivendell, it had become a habit for him at night to fantasize about her, ignoring the guilt that tried gnawing at his chest. He could ignore the clench of guilt for the rush of warmth that came from thinking of Bilba.

* * *

Fili was almost grateful for the green food the elves offered, it came as a welcome distraction from focusing on Bilba. Instead he was focused on the grumbling of his companions as they picked at their food. Fili wasn't too happy about it himself, wishing for some meat as he picked through the salad.

"Do you mind if I sit by you, Fili?" Bilba's soft voice comes from his side. Fili looks up, inhaling sharply as he catches sight of her. The elves had given her a gown; a deep, dark blue—the Durin's color. She stares down at him with large, expectant, chocolate brown eyes illuminated by the warm light of Rivendell. A quick glance around the table tells Fili that all his companions are staring in wonder at Bilba; drinking her in hungrily. Fili stands up sharply, grabbing hold of Bilba's arm.

"Come with me," He orders, pulling her along. From behind him comes the objections and some catcalls from his companions as he moves towards the gardens; shaking his head. "You don't know what you do to me, Bilba." Fili says huskily as they enter the garden; her eyes wide with anxiety as she stares up at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bilba asks, her eyes darting around. Fili takes a long breath, stepping forward slowly.

"No, you have not done anything wrong," Fili promises, giving her a light smile. "Tell me Bilba, what you know of female dwarves."

"I don't know much about them," Bilba confesses, wringing her hands nervously. "I really only know there's more men than women. And that your female dwarves also have facial hair." Fili moves closer, pressing her back against a stone pillar.

"Dwarf women are not as—endowed as you." Fili says; watching her chocolate brown eyes still full of anxiety slowly turn into anger.

"I'm fat?" Bilba exclaims, pressing her hands to her hips. Fili shakes his head vigorously, tilting her chin back.

"Surely you have noticed the other members of the company staring at you?" Fili whispers, inching closer and closer until his lips are nearly touching hers. "Mahal himself could not have created you more perfect, Miss Baggins." Fili promises as he leans forward, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Her lips are exactly as he wondered, exactly as he hoped they would be. Soft, unsure beneath his own as Bilba's hands roam carefully, uncertainly over his body. Fili's all too aware of how chapped his lips are; how rough they must feel as Bilba gasps.

"Am I unpleasing to you?" Fili asks worriedly as Bilba struggles to catch her breath beneath him. She shakes her head, lifting a slow, hesitant hand. Carefully she brushes one of the beads on his mustache braids.

"You are more than pleasing," She promises, her eyes darkening as she tugs on one of his mustache braids. "You are new and something entirely unknown." Bilba whispers breathlessly as Fili brushes his lips against her neck. His composure, his properness all melts away as he lifts shaky hands, hovering inches from Bilba's cheeks.

"Could I please?" Fili whispers against her neck; peeking at her through golden lashes up at Bilba. "Bilba, could I please touch you?" Fili asks; forcing himself not to look at her breasts that heave with each shaking breath.

"You're already touching me." Bilba says almost teasingly as she kisses his temple.

"Could I, please touch your breasts?" Fili asks, looking her in the eye. Bilba's mouth drops open; her eyes widening.

"Yes," She whispers breathlessly, leading his hands towards her chest. "Yes, yes, please touch them. Touch me." Fili presses his nose into her cleavage; lifting his shaky hands up to the back of her dress to undo the laces. She's something exotic—something new and entirely unknown as he unlaces the dress; allowing it to fall from her shoulders. Fili nearly moans at the sight before him as backs away; his cock twitching in his pants eagerly. Bilba watches him nervously, lifting her arms to cover herself as he stares wordlessly.

"Don't," Fili begs as he grabs hold of her arms; moving them back to her side. "Don't." Fili begs once more, drinking in the sight before him. Bilba's pale, smooth except for the two nipples pebbling in the night air. There's no muscle; no freckles, nothing but the pale skin of her breasts. Fili lifts his hands hesitantly, looking to Bilba for reassurance. She nods slowly, shyly. Fili puts his hands to his breasts; struggling not to gasp as the warmth he's imagined so many nights radiates on his hand. His cock twitches eagerly, excitedly as he squeezes carefully earning a small gasp from Bilba. Fili falls forward as she gasps; clutching desperately to her as his cock twitches with pleasure. Bilba nearly writhes beneath him as he buries his nose into her cleavage; inhaling the pure, clean scent that is her. Almost like a wine, freesia and lilies. The scent is overwhelming it fills his nostrils; his legs buckling and wetness spreads across the front of his trousers, her name on his lips. Bilba awkwardly supports his weight as his chest heaves; his face still buried into her breasts.

"May I?" Bilba asks, gesturing towards the wet spot on the front of his pants. Fili nods unsurely as she drops to her knees, pressing her button of a nose to the wet spot. Fili gasps as his cock twitches once more, eliciting a gasp from Bilba. She gives a shuddering sigh, rubbing her nose back and forth against the wet spot of his clothes. "You smell strange—like the oils you've been using to clean your sword when we sit by the fire. But it's sharper," She inhales appreciatively with a small smile. "Yes, sharper with an underlying scent of herbs. And just a little bit of jasmine," She stands up slowly, resting her shoulder against his chest. "Jasmine." She repeats the word quietly, swallowing thickly as she struggles to catch her breath.

"Do you find my scent displeasing Bilba?" Fili teases; pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"No, I find it new." She whispers, flushing bright red.

"And entirely unknown." Fili finishes, resting his cheek atop her head.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to their respectful owners. And as many of you know, I will be starting college tomorrow. I am unsure of when I can update my regular stories because I won't be finishing until nearly five thirty. And that combined with my anxiety problems and health. It'll take some time for me to adjust. But here's something special for everyone. Written for a prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme: . ?thread=17062066


	2. Chapter 2

Bilba's not sure what is it at first. But the entire company of dwarves all stares at her, their eyes sometimes nearly bugging out of their heads. At first, she wonders if it's her feet. Hobbits were known for their large and hairy feet. She worries if perhaps bare feet offend the dwarves as they all stare and gape.

She notices it from the Brothers Ri first. Bilba catches Ori often staring at her shyly, flushing red when he catches her eye and hiding beneath his scarf. Nori never quite approaches her though he does often stare at her across the fire; his eyes half lidded and glazed. Dori and her often talk about teas on their walks and more than once, she catches him glaring at his younger brothers. When he catches her eye, Dori gives her an easy smile.

"Do you find my feet offensive?" Bilba asks, twisting the reins in her hands. Dori stares at her strangely; his head cocked thoughtfully. "It's just that—you all stare so often it seems and I was just wondering, are bare feet offensive to dwarves?" Dori flushes a light pink, clearing his throat as he looks away from her. Bilba swallows hard, worried immediately that she's upset the silver haired dwarf. But Dori seems to regain his composure as Nori turns and gives him a smirk. Bilba watches, still twisting the reins in her hands as Dori shoots the star haired dwarf a glare.

"Don't worry mistress Baggins," Dori reassures her with a small smile although his cheeks are still stained pink. "We do not find bare feet offensive. Do all hobbits walk around barefoot?" He asks, quickly cutting off Bilba before she can what it is.

Balin seems more mannerly than the other dwarves; he certainly doesn't stare at her as much. And she often catches him shooting others glares when they do. She even catches him smacking the others over the back of their heads a couple times. His brother, Dwalin, a bald, tattooed and intimidating dwarf would stare with a strange look sometimes, his eyes dark as he watched her. He too would sometimes shoot the others glares; growling. The others all stared at her with varying degrees of interest, distrust. Or in some cases, mainly Bofur and Nori leered at her; their gazes wanting. At those times she would flush bright red and often fall back away from the others. Somehow she always ended up by Fili.

* * *

Their first night she sat shivering; her clothes useless at keeping out the cold. The other dwarves all looked warm though, she noted bitterly. None of them were shivering or even appeared as though the cold was bothering them. They moved around doing their chores: getting firework; preparing dinner; taking care of the ponies. But she was as useless as a broken limb. Fili moved towards her smoothly; his own blanket tucked beneath his arm. The flaxen haired dwarf knelt down with a small smile.

"Are you cold?" He asks. Bilba tries to glare at him, she really truly does. But then she sees that there's no mocking, no teasing in his tone or eyes. Bilba sighs, crossing her arms underneath her chest.

"I'm quite cold," She mumbles, missing the way Fili's eyes darken as she crosses her arms beneath her chest. "I'm afraid my clothes aren't adequate for travelling." Bilba's cheeks heat up at the sheer embarrassment of it. Fili nodded understandingly, holding the blanket out to her.

"Take my blanket." Fili's face is serious, his eyes dark. Bilba shakes her head vigorously, lifting her hands up.

"No I couldn't," Bilba objects, trying desperately to stop her blush from darkening. "I can't take your blanket," Fili ignores her objections though, holding the blanket out towards her. "But won't you get cold?" His easy smile is still in place, his gray blue eyes soft.

"No, Bilba," Fili promises her as he deposits the scratchy but warm blanket into her arms. "I will be fine. You however will not be and we can't have a frozen burglar." She wasn't a burglar and she was certain he could see that. But she couldn't do anything but smile at him, nodding.

They sat by each other that night; eating their dinner quietly. And the next morning, Bilba finds herself once more by the flaxen haired dwarf. Day after day, she continuously ends up by him. Fili was more reserved than his brother, mischievous but calmer. They often talked together during the day. Fili told her of his life in the Blue Mountains, his brother sometimes jumping in with stories of his own. He told her stories of his childhood; painting the picture of a young, mischievous child. There were rare moments when Fili's eyes darkened with homesickness that he talked about his mother. And during those moments, Bilba found herself missing her own mother. Those were the moments that both of them went quiet, sucked into their thoughts. But the quiet never lasted long, Fili asking her for stories of her own. Bilba shared the story of her father building Bag End for her mother. She spoke of Lobelia, earning small chuckles that rumbled from Fili's chest and made his shoulders shake with laughter. And Bilba even told him of her Took side that sent her after the dwarves on this adventure.

* * *

But she noticed the staring still did not stop though. And she worried and wondered what it was that she was doing to bother the others. She attempts to ask Gandalf but he simply shakes his head; his eyes twinkling with mirth. It was useless it seemed to ask anyone so instead Bilba just ignored the stares and did her best to keep up with the company.

Being in Rivendell, the chance of a real bed, a bath and wonderful food was nearly too much for Bilba. She almost cried with relief as she stepped into the warm water; washing the layers of dirt, muck and grime off her pale skin. Her clothes were taken while she bathed and when she returns to her room; wrapped in a towel, she sees a gown waiting for her on her bed. The dress is a deep, dark blue—silky and light as she slips it over her head. Bilba could not remember ever having anything so wonderful; so light and smooth. She couldn't stop herself from running her hands up and down the front of the dress as she moves towards the sounds of her companions. She glances around the tables, smiling when she finds Fili.

"Do you mind if I sit by you, Fili?" She asks softly, her heart pounding as he inhales sharply. He doesn't answer, glancing around at the company. Bilba swallows hard as he stands sharply, his eyes dark. She had only seen him like this before in battle; his eyes narrowed and animalistic as he grabs hold of her arm.

"Come with me," Fili growls; tugging her behind him. Bilba flushes red as the company loudly objects, demanding to know what Fili's doing while the others make crude catcalls. Bilba clears her throat; her cheeks still flushed red as Fili moves towards the garden. "You don't know what you do to me, Bilba." Fili says huskily, eyeing her up and down. Bilba swallows nervously, wondering what she did as he stares at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bilba asks worriedly; wringing her hands. "No, you have not done anything wrong," Fili promises, giving her a light smile though his eyes are still dark. "Tell me Bilba, what you know of female dwarves." Bilba didn't know much if anything about dwarf women.

"I don't know much about them," Bilba confesses, still wringing her hands. "I really only know there's more men than women. And that your female dwarves also have facial hair." Fili moves closer, pressing her back against a stone pillar. Bilba swallows hard; his body thick and strong as it hovers over her own.

"Dwarf women are not as—endowed as you." Fili says. Anger rushes through her body at his words. There was no reason for insults in her opinion. She presses her hands to her hips, glaring up at the dwarf.

"I'm fat?" She shrieks. Fili shakes his head vigorously as he lifts calloused fingers to her chin; tilting her head backwards. Bilba inhales sharply as he leans closer and closer; his lips parted.

"Surely you have noticed the other members of the company staring at you?" Fili whispers, his lips mere inches from hers. Bilba can't bring herself to nod; entranced by Fili's gaze. "Mahal himself could not have created you more perfect, Miss Baggins." Bilba flushes red as he closes the gap, pressing his lips to hers. She'd had a couple kisses in her tween years but those were just tests, sloppy kisses shared in the forest. Fili was no hobbit though; his facial hair scratching her lips as he kisses her. His lips are chapped, rough and weatherworn as the rest of him and every bit delightful. With shaking hands, she traces the muscles of his back and arms. Oh, he was nothing like a hobbit. Fili was thick, strong and broad shouldered. She can't stop herself from gasping at the warmth that rushes through her body; straight to her core. Fili's face is worried as he pulls back, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Am I unpleasing to you?" He asks and Bilba has to bite her lip to keep from screaming no at him. She stands panting as she stares up at the dwarf watching her worriedly. Bilba swallows hard, struggling to catch her breath as she reaches up and brushes one of the beads on his mustache braid.

"You are more than pleasing," She promises, feeling a bit childish as she tugs on one of the braids. "You are new and something entirely unknown." Bilba gasps as he brushes his lips against her neck, his facial hair teasing the sensitive skin. Shaky hands reach up, stopping inches away from her cheeks. This was the most shaken, anxious she'd ever seen the usually composed dwarf. And she could not lie in saying she found it appealing.

"Could I please?" Fili whispers, his warm breath fanning across her neck.

"You're already touching me." Bilba reminds him with a gentle kiss to his temple. Fili straightens up; looking her in the eye as he takes a shaky breath.

"Could I please touch your breasts?" Fili asks. Bilba's jaw drops—it wasn't proper in the least bit. But the idea of his calloused, work worn hands grazing the sensitive skin is nearly too much.

"Yes," She whispers breathlessly, leading his hands towards her chest. "Yes, yes, please touch them. Touch me." Bilba begs as Fili leans forward, pressing his nose into her cleavage; shaky hands moving towards the laces of her dress. The dress falls from her shoulders easily, silky as it brushes her skin. Insecurity floods her body as Fili steps back; his eyes drinking her in. She lifts her arms, ready to cover her breasts as he stands silent.

"Don't," Fili begs, grabbing her arms gently and lowering them. "Don't," He begs once more, staring at her chest appreciatively. He lifts his hands hesitantly, looking at her as if asking for permission. She nods, her heart thumping wildly in her chest as his hand inch nearer and nearer towards her breasts. Fili's hands are warm, calloused and work worn against the sensitive skin of her breasts. She nearly cries at the wonderful feeling; the warmth that floods her body as he squeezes. She gasps at the spark of pleasure that races through her body. She struggles to hold herself up as Fili collapses onto her. She struggles to hold them both steady as he buries his nose into her breasts; inhaling her scent. Bilba watches fascinated as a wet spot forms on the front of Fili's trousers. He gasps her name as he buries his face deeper into her breasts; his chest heaving. She stares fascinated at the wet spot on the front of his trousers; her tongue thick and clumsy as she asks.

"May I?" Bilba asks, gesturing towards the wet spot on the front of his pants. Fili nods, his face half confused, half pleased. Bilba doesn't hesitate; dropping to her knees and eagerly, almost greedily presses her nose against the wet spot. From above her Fili gasps as his cock twitches in his pants. Bilba gasps at the sensation beneath her nose. She lets loose a shuddering sigh; a shiver running down her spine as she rubs her nose back and forth across the damp spot. He smelled sharp, almost bitter but there was something sweet—something fragile balancing out the bitter scent of Fili. She realizes that Fili's still standing above her; his eyes curious as he stares down at her. Bilba chuckles softly, a small smile coming to her face.

"You smell strange—like the oils you've been using to clean your sword when we sit by the fire," She pauses, pursing her lips as she tries to place the scent. "But its sharper," She inhales appreciatively, the scent almost overwhelming. "Yes, sharper with an underlying scent of herbs. And just a little bit of jasmine," She stands up slowly, her breasts still exposed as she rests her cheek against his chest. "Jasmine." She repeats the word quietly, swallowing thickly as she struggles to catch her breath. Fili wraps his arms around her protectively, shielding her from the night air.

"Do you find my scent displeasing Bilba?" Fili teases, lifting her head once more to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

"No," She whispers; feeling her cheeks heat up as they flush red. "I find it new." She sighs as he presses a calloused hand to her back, rubbing gently.

"And entirely unknown." Fili finishes, resting his cheek atop her head as she struggles still to catch her breath in his arms.

* * *

Thank you so much to shadowednight1; DaRk-SnOw-FlOwER24; candygrrl20; xxxMockingbirdxxx; KingSquatch; Children-of-the-Blood and DixonVixen88 for the follows and favorites! I own nothing; all rights go to their respectful owners. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was a bit difficult to write at first. But I got it.


End file.
